


The Journey

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Journey that started it all. Marauder Era</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this story!

"None would miss me if i just vanished… Would they I’m sorry that I’m not good enough for you I hope that you won’t think less of me now but I can’t live like this anymore."

"Remus, come down I have to take you to the Hogwarts express.” A soft voice said from outside of the door.

As a small figure was curled underneath the covers, soon a mope of brownish hair poked it way from underneath the sheets. “Ok mom.” He yawned as he detangle himself from the sheets and he got up to his feet and went to the dresser and grabbed a clean dress shirt and a pair of slacks before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Remus looked at himself in the shower taking in all the scars and the bruises of the previous full moon. He let out a sigh before he went into the hot water. Hissing when it hit some of his open wounds.

-CS-

"James! Wake up this instant or your going to be late young man." A loud voice said a woman came rushing into a messy room with clothes and various unknown items were scattered across the floor.

The woman went over to the lump on the bed and yanked the covers off her son.

"Mom!" James yelled as he glared at her.

"Good your up so get ready." his mom ordered, before taking the pillow and the covers with her.

-CS-

"Lily are you ready to go?" A woman asked looking at her daughter’s room who was packing away numerous books that her friend Severus had given to her. He was also waiting downstairs for her so they could go to Hogwarts together since his parents were to busy to take him themselves.

"Why do I have to go to take the freak to her freak School!" She heard her sister Petunia yell at her father.

"Now Petunia, you will apologize to your sister and you will be coming along with us or you will be grounded for a month." He father tells Petunia.

"Fine," Petunia said as she walked over to her sister "Sorry, Lily." She tells her before mumbling Freak.

Lily said nothing but nodded her head and they all went outside to the car and headed out to the train station.

-CS-

"Sirius Orion Black!" A rasp voice yelled as a boy was snickering in the distance as he, his father and his siblings all just went through the floo and he was next as soon as he saw his mother dried up face he disappeared with a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1: Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is about to board the Hogwart Express. They are just one more step away from being 1st years at Hogwarts!

**Chapter 1**

Remus sighed as he entered the train station as his mother had her arm securely around him and his father was pulling his trunk along side him.  
Soon they stopped between Quarter 9 and 10. “Watch your father, Remus.” his mother told him as he nodded his head and watched his father run into the portal.

"Okay now it your turn, Remus." His mother said gently as she gently looked side to side before looking over at pushing him towards the wall. With a running start, Remus ran through the portal and bumped into his father how gave him a worried smile. Once his mother came through, they headed to the Hogwarts express.

Remus looked at the train with awe he saw the train, he once thought he would only see it through pictures or in books but here he was seeing the real thing.

"Now Remus, Promise your mom and I that you will be very careful as you as you attend Hogwarts." His father says.

"I promise, I will be careful." Remus says before he got on board the train and found an empty compartment and sat in there alone waiting for his new life to start at Hogwarts.

**-CS-**

James was trembling with excitement he stared at all his classmates as thet boarded the train. He really wanted to get on as well but at this moment his parents were talking to the Head of the Black Family.

James looked over at the eldest son who looked bored as he had to listen to his father speaking.

"Sir, if it is quiet alright with you may me and your son board the train we would not want us to sit with a different blood relations." James said even though he and his family believed in the pure-blood nonsense they had to keep a cover.

"Your right, Sirius, you may go with young mister Potter. Regulus see to that your brother makes it to the train." Orion Black told his son.

James smiled as they left. “Sirius, Regulus you guys owe me one, I just saved you guys from the world boring lecture.” James told them.

"Thanks Mate." Sirius says smiling as Regulus nodded his head showing his gratitude. Soon as they approached the train, Sirius pulled his brother into a hug and whispered:

_"Stay safe Regulus."_

Then they got onto the train and Sirius waved good bye to his brother before.

**-CS-**

Lily and Severus were on the train observing the many types of people who had gathered to go to Hogwarts.

"Can’t you believe it Severus, we are finally here!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah, we both finally made it." Severus says as they went to an empty compartment and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the 1st chapter. Don't worry I have not forgotten about Peter he will be in the next chapter! Please Leave comments and Kudos to tell me how am I doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Some Comments or Kudos! I want to hear some feedback!


End file.
